


appreciation

by wolf264



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Human Experimentation, Implied Sexual Content, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, One Shot, Short, Trauma, google translated french and spanish, mentions of Gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf264/pseuds/wolf264
Summary: Olivia takes a moment to realize how lucky she is to have Améllie.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 10





	appreciation

_“Oh, araña,”_

Olivia twirled a lock of Amélie’s hair between her manicured fingernails. Brown eyes obscured by purple contacts met mutant golden irises, both twinkling in the low light of the room. She leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lover’s glossy lips. Purple lipstick painted caramel skin, tongues lapping over each other.

It had been hard for Olivia to find a significant other. 

With mechanical implants, and being a part of a terrorist organization, there wasn’t much room to look for love. Let alone have fantasies of romance between her and co-workers. 

She was able to click with Amélie, unexpectedly. 

They both were alone, their families long behind them, and they never really had experience with long-lasting relationships. Well, Amélie had Gerard, but Talon ruined that for her. 

It was a shame; they were to be wed in 2 months’ time from when she assassinated him. Olivia had joined Talon right around the same time Amélie did, and she watched her be experimented on, a twang of sympathy plucking at her heart. 

She knew how painful it was to be modified, to be played with by someone else. Olivia wanted her electronic enhancements; Amélie didn’t have a choice. 

Olivia didn’t know what was going on, and what they were doing to her. She wanted to talk to her, to apologize on behalf of the corporation she was dragged into. 

Amélie was just becoming the shell of the woman she was, and the hacker could do nothing. 

Olivia would lie awake, her door thundering with Amélie’s desperate fists, her fingernails splintering the wood. She was being dragged out of her room every night to be tested, examined, and jabbed with needles with God knows what. The horrific sound would keep Olivia up until the crack of dawn, it only would silence once she got thrown into Moira's operating room.

Amélie’s procedures to become the lavender-skinned sniper began to make Olivia nauseous with guilt. She felt like she could have helped her cope with the things Moira and the other Talon experimentalists did to her. 

_“Bébé?”_

Amélie was looking up at her, head tilted to the side. Olivia blinked. She must have zoned out, thinking about the past. 

_“Oh, sorry, Amé.”_

It was better now that the two women were living a domestic life, sharing a studio apartment in Marseilles. Amélie insisted on staying in her home country, and Olivia agreed. Moving back to Mexico could risk her being exposed again. 

Olivia and Amélie are women of high standards, and are definitely fans of a slow build. 

Sexual tension was nearly tangible after the first month of living together. It was to be expected, both were bound to the house during the day for their own safety; no human contact besides themselves, or through screens. 

_“I want you.”_

The husk of her girlfriend’s thick French accent made Olivia shiver. She leaned into Amélie’s lips, her hands weaving into the long, sleek indigo lockes that spilled over Amélie’s delicate shoulders. 

_“Whatever you want, mija.”_


End file.
